


It's yours

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grisk(Gaster) - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, RoyalVoid, a fusion and a alien havin a child ok, if squint there might be a lil bit of grillster, three species child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Charaster returns the hug. ".....just dont hurt mars.....please I'll tell him bout the souling maybe me and him can work something out....." he sighs.





	1. Finding out and discussing what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 41: I’m pregnant.
> 
> now keep in mind Charaster is a fusion aka monster and human if you read my fic from Webdings to Charaster explaining it
> 
> so I'm going with the logic of male monsters carrying their child connected to their soul so it doesnt count as Mpreg?
> 
> also since Charaster took over Chara's corpse he doesn't really have a soul but a piece of the void in a shape of a soul 
> 
> if you wanna know more about princey aka mars well you'll have to ask his creator ChasingWritings

Charaster wakes up feeling ill for a unknown reason, when he tries to get up a wave of nausea hits him like a derailing train in a freak accident, causing him to let out a groan of annoyance as he laid back down, it doesn't help his older brother Grisk who also possessed a human body to escape the void decided to visit him. "oh whats wrong with you? Looks like a brick walls hit you" they says casually causing Charaster to glare at them. "I'll hit you with a brick if your not careful....." he grumbles out. "I just feel sick that's all.....what you want anyway?" he growls out making the other male to let out a small huff. "well aren't you moody for a sick person, I just wanted to spend time with you that's all." Grisk shrugs earning a sigh from Charaster.

"sorry, I dunno why Im suddenly moody either.....sure we can spend time together" Charaster shrugs making Grisk narrow their eyes at him this seemed familliar to them. "what......why are you narrowing your eyes at me like that....." Charaster frowns at his older brother. "Grisk.....stop that" he says bluntly only making Grisk narrow their eyes even more. "this seems familiar, this happened to me when i was carrying Cyra....get your soul out or whatever you call it" Charaster frowns narrowing his eyes at Grisk more. its not a soul its a piece of the void but fine....." he summons his 'soul' for Grisk his frown deepening slightly. "eh whatever." Grisk gently took Charasters 'soul' and tried to find a small souling. "how long have you been feeling like this anyway?" they ask.

"Since yesterday.....why......" Charaster watches Grisk raising a brow. "what are you implying...." he blinks at his brother confused. "im implying that you /might/ be carrying a souling. If only i can find the lil sucker" Grisk says bluntly as Charaster stares at them in both shock and disbelief. "you better be fucking joking....h-....." he cuts himself off realising what happened between him and his soulmate Mars. "....Where's that soulmate of yours" Grisk growled out, carefully passing Charasters 'soul' back to him.

Charaster takes his 'soul' back letting it disappear back into his chest. "Grisk no....i-it wasn't his fault I swear!" he grabs Grisk's arm tightly. "I-Its my fault...." Grisk glares at Charaster very unamused at how his little brother was trying to take the blame for something that in their opinion was Mars's fault. "you are carrying a souling! How is it /not/ his fault, his actions have /consequences/ Charaster, I mean are /you/ ready to have a kid? No, You're not" they growl out causing Charaster's eyes to sting with tears. "It's not just his fault! dont pin the blame all on my soulmate! I teased him until his heat activated its my fault damn it!" he scowls causing his brother to sigh. "c'mere.." grisk pulled Charaster into a hug "im sorry....i shouldn't have been so worked up over this.." they mutter quietly.

Charaster returns the hug. ".....just dont hurt mars.....please I'll tell him bout the souling maybe me and him can work something out....." he sighs softly as Grisk held him close. "are you sure you want to keep it? Charaster you're not ready to begin a family of your own...even i can see that.." Charaster nods. "I-I want to keep it....it isn't fair if I got rid of it....j-just d-don't let me fail at raising it Grisk please.....you and Grillby have six children so you should know how to help raise a child" he raises a brow at Grisk, he could and in all honesty does compared his brother and the bartender to a pair of rabbits in heat, then again his side of the family always were ones for a big family.

"you won't fail at raising the kid....there's gonna be some trails and tribulations but you'll do alright, you'll see" Grisk says reassuringly knowing how it felt being a parent for the first time causing Charaster to sigh. "Grisk what am I going to do if Mars doesn't want it though....what if he leaves......I dont want the child to be like Vladimir....or grow up with just one parent" Grisk shook their head they still felt guilty about what they did to Vladimir but they wouldn't let Charaster do the same to this child. "Charaster, if mars loves you, he won't leave and do what i never did, actually ask him, just- learn from my mistakes in general, it's okay to be scared, but don't let it rule your judgement" Charaster nods. "o-okay.....I-I just hope he doesn't leave....." he shook his head that thought of it actually happening would just break Charasters none existent heart.

"for what its worth, he's a good kid, im sure he won't leave you" Grisk gently pats Charaster's shoulder with a smile. "how can you be so sure?.....you've been in this situation before but choose not to keep your first child......how will I know if mars will stay with me and the child" he frowns slightly at Grisk unable to understand how his brother can be so sure that Mars wont leave him. "the way he went on about you when we went to get him registered as a citizen was enough to gag him, He really does love you Charaster and not keeping Vladimir was the one mistake i regret. I let fear cloud my judgement. Go and see mars, he needs to know about this" Charaster blinks a small blush appearing on his face Mars wouldn't shut up about him? "he....he wouldn't shut up about me?" he asks wanting to be sure about this. "what did he say?......" he looks at Grisk now curious about what Mars said about him.

"ah now that's not my place to say" Grisk grins slightly at Charaster. "Now go and see him, tell him the news" Charaster snorts rolling his eyes. "fine fine....you go back to boning your husband" Charaster nudges Grisk before warping away.


	2. Telling the news

Charaster warps into Mars's place, he knew the prince by now was use to him appearing out of nowhere in the literal sense, now how to explain things to the prince that is his soulmate, Mars was currently on the sofa and updating his data pad with more earth culture, he hadn't even noticed Charaster warp in they got so used to it they almost had the tendency to forget to notice their soulmate's appearance. "Mars?....." Charaster suddenly says causing Mars let a small surprised hiss out and...fell off the sofa, a small 'thud' emitting from him "Charaster?" mars pushed himself up and looked at the other "....is everything okay? Your eyes look puffy....have you been crying?!" he asks concerned about their lover.

"I-I have a-and.....I have s-something to tell you.....please dont freak when I tell you" Charaster rubs his arm shifting on his feet. "come on sit down...what..what do you need to tell me?" Mars's antenna's lowered slightly in worry, Charaster sits on the sofa looking at Mars. "....I-I'm um....c-carrying a souling....." he then looks down at the floor. ".....Its yours....." he mutters quietly. "i..." well....he didn't know how to react to this. "are....are you sure..that..that your carrying one?" they wanted to make sure, Mars knew that Charaster wouldn't lie to them nor have a child behind their back. "y-yes.....I-I'm sure....." Charaster couldn't even look at Mars to afraid of what the other will do. "I wont force you to stay....b-but I want to keep this child..." Mars didn't even know what to say, instead he walked off. Maybe to try and get his head round this, maybe not.

Charaster felt himself tear up again as Mars walks away and he just buries his face in his hands, why did he decide to tell mars this god damn it he was such a stupid idiot why did he think this was a good idea?. Mars walked up from their lab a few minutes later with what looked to be a blanket and walked over to Charaster and crouched down in front of him "hey..look at me..please?" Charaster looks at Mars tears falling down his cheeks quietly his voice would just fail him if he tried to talk, Mars let their forehead rest against Charaster's and let a hand wipe away the tears "don't cry...i don't want to see my mate all upset, you should be happy, yes?" Charaster allows mars to rest their forehead against his. "but what would happiness be without you....I want this child but I don't want it to grow up without knowing who its father is? what is your choice....my dear prince" he asks quietly his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"im not leaving you...why would i?" mars unfolded the blanket and threw it over Charaster. "You're my mate...my /apicho/ and im going to stay and be here for you and for our child" Charaster blinks in surprise he didn't expect the answer but he couldn't help but smile at Mars's answer. "I love you.....so much" he chokes out trying not to cry again. "i love you just as much, if not more. Now stop crying, alright?" Charaster nods. "alright....no more tears I'm just happy your staying for me and our child" he smiles softly.

"good. I wont lie...im scared about being a parent but I'll try my best" Mars smiles sheepishly considering they have never had a child before, Charaster gently takes Mars's hands in his own hands. "I wont lie I am also scared but I'm sure we will be alright...." he squeezes the other hands gently. "yeah, we'll make this work you'll see" mars quickly kissed Charaster, a soft smile now resting on his face, Charaster returns the quick kiss. "Grisk told me something....he said you would not stop talking about me mind enlightening me on what you said~?" Of course grisk would say that Mars thought quietly to themselves. "just that you always brighten my day whenever you're around...that, whenever you smile or laugh, it makes me fall even more in love with you and that the day we get married, it'll be the most memorable days I've ever had in all of my existence" Charaster blushes quite vibrantly at Mars being so sweet. "T-Thats very flattering of you my beloved" he stammers out almost embarrassingly from being flustered.

"but it's the truth." a small chuckle left him "well one things for sure, mother doesn't need to pester for a grandchild now" mars joked out. "Believe it or not my cousin Evee was asking when me and you were going to have children at least she will finally stop asking about it" Charaster chuckles softly the blush still on his pale face. "heh, she and mother would get along great" mars frowned slightly all of a sudden. "i can't help but be worried...a small part of the void acts as your 'soul' and....we don't know what affect it'll have on the souling.." they say with worry and concern in their tone since Charaster and their child mean the world to him.

"I do have worries about that also but hopefully it wont have to much of an effect on our child a small portion of the void is simply harmless" Charaster states quietly after all he spent centuries in the void watching it corrupt other variations of his brother Grisk who was known as W. D. Gaster. "it won't stop me from worrying though. But even if it's a small portion, it could still effect them somehow..." Mars argues calmly causing Charaster sigh softly. "Even now the void still proves to be a problem.....Im not a fan of irony...." he grumbles. "Let us think on the more positive rather then the negatives...." he really didn't want to think of the worst possible scenario's right now.

"right, lets think of the positives more, you do know I'll most likely spoil them, right?" Mars smiles slightly at Charaster after all being royalty of a planet has it's perks."Well I so know that now my dear prince" Charaster chuckles softly. "But do not spoil them rotten otherwise they wont learn manners or the value of things" he scolds mockingly. "i wont spoil them rotten. And they'll get learnt manners and about the value of things." it amused him that the child wasn't even born and it already had Mars wrapped around their little finger. "They already have you wrapped around their fingers and they arent even hear yet my dear" Charaster coos out teasingly gently placing his hands on Mars cheeks.

"well of course, they're my little prince or princess" a small purr left mars. "Our little prince of princess my beloved" Charaster purrs in return kissing Mars quickly. "I adore such a lovely purr such as yours" A small blush came to Mars' face and returned the quick kiss. "you flatter dear" Charaster lets out a soft chuckle of amusement. "It is only natural if I return such flattery since you flatter me my beloved, Such a wonderful blush" he hums out. A flustered huff escaped mars and went to hide their face in their hands, Charaster laughs softly gently grabbing mars's hands. "Do not hide such a handsome face my dear prince" he laces his fingers between the others fingers. "I'll hide it if i want to" mars then stuck their tongue out at Charaster slightly causing him to let out a small snort of amusement.

everything was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> welp this went from a prompt fic to a two chapter fic
> 
> whoops


End file.
